


The Bionic Eliot, Or How Hardison Uses Eliot's Enhancements To His Own Advantage

by tifaching



Category: Leverage
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Hurt Eliot Spencer, M/M, Male Slash, Shower Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:  Eliot has computerized enhancements to his body, and Hardison can't resist hacking him for pranks or sexytimes.  I went with sexytimes.  There are consent issues here, so heed the warnings!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bionic Eliot, Or How Hardison Uses Eliot's Enhancements To His Own Advantage

Downtime for the team has lasted two weeks and three days, but Eliot never takes down time. There’s always some macho heroic mission for him to go get the shit kicked out of him on. Hardison’s spent his downtime upgrading his computer and adding some features to his secretly accessed stash of Eliot’s enhancement programs. That boy’s got some serious hardware installed and Hardison intends to take advantage of some of it as soon as the jackass gets back from his mission. Which should have been two hours ago.

When the door to the apartment clicks open Hardison’s right there waiting. His eyes take in Eliot’s disheveled appearance and bruised features. “Damn,” he murmurs. “You look….”

Eliot just snorts. He can read the heat in Hardison’s eyes and knows the comment is not totally because Hardison is concerned with his injuries. Alec finds him much hotter when he’s messed up. Likes the whole bad boy angle. Eliot has to admit he kinds of likes the effect he has on Hardison himself.

Hardison moves toward him and Eliot just holds up a hand. “Back off Romeo. I’m taking a shower.” He snorts again at Hardison’s lascivious grin. “Alone.”

As Eliot disappears into the bathroom, Alec mutters, “Yeah? We’ll see about that, hotshot.” He moves to his computer and activates the remote audio/video devices in the bathroom. His breath catches as Eliot strips. There are more bruises running down Eliot’s chest and a large welt across his back. Alec feels himself harden in his jeans and adjusts himself as Eliot steps into the shower. Grinning to himself, he murmurs, “Let’s get this show on the road, baby.” And pushes a button on the computer. Eliot grunts under the pounding spray as his cock begins to slowly fill. Alec laughs out loud at the confused, pissed look on his partner’s face. Eliot’s hand moves down and Hardison groans as he watches the other man begin to stroke himself. He turns briefly back to the computer and types in "hold" before turning back to his own personal porno.

Eliot is moaning as his hand jerks and twists, but nothing’s happening. And nothing will until Alec allows it. Finally when Eliot’s gasping and working himself into a frenzy Alec decides to join the party. “Let’s see if you’re ready for some company now, baby.” He sets the counter next to the hold command for thirty minutes and heads for the bathroom.

Eliot’s never so far gone that he doesn’t know what’s going on around him, so when Hardison steps into the shower he’s not surprised. He winces and flinches back when Hardison’s hand slips down to join his around his overstimulated member.

Hardison leans forward and presses a hard kiss to Eliot’s mouth. “Looks like you could use a little help here, sugar.” He smiles into the kiss when Eliot grunts in disgust. There’s nothing he hates more than being called _sugar_. Except maybe not being able to come. “Let me help you, baby?” Eliot snorts again, but nods desperately and Alec drops to his knees, taking Eliot’s hard length into his mouth. He’s got twenty minutes left before Eliot can come and he’s determined to enjoy every second of it.


End file.
